A New beginning
by Xaldin Moriyama
Summary: A group of children find their dragon counterparts in the woods and Raise them a pets. Not knowing the future planed for them.
1. Chapter 1

At the far end of the river bank, a young silver dragon sat, gazing at the starlit sky. Thinking of his time among the humans things for him were slowing down for the moment. Not so far as a single sliver of sweat beaded from his scaley face. His rider sat next to him, humming a tune his mother sang to him when he was but a child. He often sang it when he felt alone or when he missed his home. "Young master, you should get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight." the rider nodded in agreement and snuggled close to his dragon.

Not far from the nearby city of Caldien, was a small village where a young boy by the name of Ryoku who lived with a few friends. They often met in the local field to spar, but it got so out of hand that Caldien police got involved. Konzaki, Ryoku's twin brother, was more of a nut than Ryoku. when Kon planned on screwing around with the cops, Ryo was right behind him. Azahara was crazy all on her own, although she did have a thing for the occasional chocolate cake. Yuko was the daughter of the village fortune teller. Although she was concidered a tomboy, she was a bit of a softie at heart. Akane was one of those girls that was fun to be around. That and Konzaki had a crush on her ever since she came to the village at age 5. One day, out of the blue, Azahara came across a sky blue egg in the forest in a nest of multi colored eggs. the nest looked abandoned for about a few months so Azahara thought it was fair game to snag one. back in the village, Ryoku and Kon thought up a plan to scare the kids playing in the school yard. Kon lit a nearby beehive on fire which caused the eeire horde of them and with the trees surrounding the school slathered in honey, three grizzlies came over and caused the school to shut down for the day. With that out of the way, that left the rest of the day free. " Now what do we do.. im out of ideas." Ryoku said lying near the lake. Kon was skipping tones when Azahara ran up with her satchel. "Hey! look what i found!" She pulled the egg out of her bag and set it on the ground. It was cold to the touch, and there was a small crack on it. Ryo thought it was dropped. "How do you think this thing hatches? Put it in a freezer?" Kon laughed. "Either that or we can have it for breakfast tomorrow." Ryo knew full well what it was. "Its an Ice Dragon egg. you have to keep it cold for it to hatch." Kon looked at Ryo. "How the fuck do you know that?" Ryo smiled. "Read it in a book once. where did you get this egg, Azahara?" " In a nest in the forest. I thought it was abandoned, so i took the liberty of snagging one." Yuko found us and glomped Kon. "How ya been? I was looking all over for you guys!" "Anyone seen Akane anywhere? She and i was supposed to go on a date today." Akane ran over to the lake and greeted everyone there. "Hey, Kon. How was your day?" Kon smiled. "Awesome. you should have seen the bastards in the schoolyard. Screaming, Mayhem, it was heaven." Ryo and Yuko laughed. "Everyone here? Lets go!" Yuko looked puzzled. "i thought we were'nt supposed to spar untill monday. Its Saturday. Fun. Sane fun." Ryo leaned against the tree. "What's the matter ,Yuko? afrain to get beat?" Azahara pulled on Kon. "I know where they are! lets get the rest of them." Yuko looked puzzled. "Rest of what exactly?" Akane smiled. "You'll know when we get there." Kon just laughed. " i love it when she does that."

"Is this even safe? What if 'Said Beastie' comes back?" it was apparent that Yuko was scared. "Its ok. We're under the impression that she doesn't want the bastards. Pick your egg and jet."

Akane laughed. "I just hope no one else knows their here." In the clearing was the nest of eggs Azahara found earlier. Kon looked puzzled. "is it just me or that black egg look bigger than the others?" Ryo ran over to get a closer look. "No! Get back you idiot!" Yuko whispered. " I'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Just then a silver dragon flew overhead. Ryo got a weird feeling it saw them. "Quick question. Do you REALLY want these eggs?" Everyone looked at each other. Kon ran over, grabbed the black egg and ran. so did eveyone else. "Last one back can lick every square inch of my fat ass!!" Akane caught up to him. "You sure you wanna say that?" Kon slowed down. "Not on your life!" and hauled ass. Ryo laughed " I love these guys."

"Is everyone okay?" Yuko was drinking while Azahara leaned against a tree. "Did it see us?" Kon didn't mind at all. "I got what i wanted. Screw you fucks." Everyone had a diffrent colored egg. Kon's was black, Azahara had ruby, Yuko had sapphire, Akane had gold, and Ryo had gray. " I can tell you how to hatch these, but that would come as a price." Kon got pissed. "You homo. What about family?! Discount bitch!" Yuko laughed. "You have yet to beat the bastard. Remember that?" Kon Pouted. "He's a mage! NO Fair. " Akane laughed. "theres one way to find out. Whadda ya say?"Ryo smiled. "I'm game. you up for it Kon?" Kon leaned against the tree. "Every time I try to get a good hit you blast me 10 feet away. Do you honestly think that's fair?" Azahara thought for a moment. "There was that one time you knocked him unconcious for a week." Ryo Got pissed. "That was a cheap shot. i wasnt paying attention!" "YOU NEVER DO!" Kon yelled. Akane smiled. "Then let's test that. If you can manage that again, you win." "Know what you queer loving douche fucks? YOU'RE ON!!!" Kon blurted out in pure pissed off rage.

Kon quickly ran off towards his bag and took hold of his most trusted fighting companions; his thrust daggers. Clentching them in his fists, he stood on guard waiting for the first strike to fly from his brothers words. "Thrust daggers. cool. First thing's first." Ryo revved up a good sized fire ball. "hope you can dodge this." Ryo let loose a barrage of fireballs at Kon, Hoping at least one hits him. "Heh. always starting with the fire. Man, of all things." Kon took a few back flips back to avoid the first feet of flames and then had his thrust daggers expose a special part about them. The blades removed themselves from the handels and flew within the air. Swinging and slicing what remained of said fireballs with chains that extended farther then anything else he has within his personal stash."Neat trick." After dodging the thrust daggers he put everything he had into his next attack. "Gotta end this quickly." he teleported directly behind him and fired. "Pulastion Blast!" "WHAT?!" Kon reacted as quick as he possibly could and tried tried to trip Ryo off his feet beore sending out the blast, but as too late, the blast went staight to his face and flew a good 40 feet and straight into the lakes deep center. "Game, Set, Match." Ryo dove to the lake center and pulled him out. "Had a good dip?" Completely out of breath since the wind was blown straight out of him, he couldn't say a word. All he did was flip the bird and mouthed 'Go fuck yourself with a 10 foot cactus you sick bastard.' then fell asleep. Akane was slightly piissed at Ryo for his move. So to piss him off, She made sure Ryo didn't notice and knocked him out. "YOU CRAZY ASS LICK!!!!!"

After some days of sleeping the oh so much fun time Ryo had against Kon, Kon woke up to a completely empty room with nothing but the medical essentials and equipment. "Oh yeah, HAVE ME WAKE ALONE! Assholes......" Yuko Snickered in the next room. "That last blast was pretty mean, but BADASS!" Akane smacked her. "I did the whole spar thing so KON could win you turd!"

Ryo was pretty weak but could still hear the girls bicker. "He CAN hear you, ya know.." Kon, being in the next room heard every word and felt disgraced on how his abilities were known to being the weakest. "So that's how it was supposed to be. Whatever." Kon got up from the bed and took the stuff from his body and saw some decent clothes on the counter. He put them on and hoped out the window and escaped into the hospital and took search for his bag. He didn't want his egg to be left alone for too much longer. Ryo tried to sence Kon in the next room, but couldn't find him. He then tried to get the girl's attention. Akane noticed first. " Could you talk to him? I would but ... Yea." Kon, playing around like as if he was some stealthy man in videogames looked around in every room that would deal with storage and was unsuccessful. That is, until after he noticed a room hes yet to look in, he dashed over to the room and then went in shortly before anyone would notice that he just walked right in. "Now where are you bag. And nothing better be missing or I WILL be really pissed off." He noticed 5 Bags in a corner of the "Jackpot. Now for the info..." He snagged the bags and went off running back towards Ryo's room and even though pissed off for what he did, still went there and knocked on the door. "OPEN UP YOU ANAL LOVERS!!!!!!!!" Ryo opened the door. "Chill bro! I just woke up. And for the record, no one else is here." "Whatever. I fought you, so I get my info, so spill the beans or it will go the other way around." Ryo looked puzzled. "You mean i'll be asking you for info? you know nothing of dragons." Kon got pissed again "Fine, Fine. your egg is black. your hatchling will be of the Non-Elemental type. you only have to keep it in a warm place. and dont cook the thing, ok?" "Fine with me. Atleast my fat ass will be used for something other then talking shit to a toilet." Kon took a quick laugh with that and ran to look for the girls to give them their stuff. "wait a sec.... When did I become a delivery guy?" He stopped where he stood and then thought for a sec. "I'm going to my room. I'm goin to sleep. Fuck this running around bullshit." on walked off to his room and then hopped into his bed and slept shortly after that while cuddling his egg close to him. He felt really gay. Akane stopped by Kon's place to see if he was there. She found him asleep in his bed in the fetal position, hugging his egg. she also noticed 3 bags in the closet. She took her bag and left silently, not waking him up. He slept there draming of Akane the whole time. Being as he has a crush on her and all that. He dreamt about the date that they were supposed to has on that day, but retard Ryo had to ruin it all with that blast to the face, but he then remembered that Akane planned the whole match to be fixed and gotten upset. Just a little.

The next day, Ryo was sitting at home, watching his egg. of all the Dragons he studied, he didnt know of any that had gray eggs. Yuko came over to get info on her egg and to chill for a bit. "Stumped? why dont you study a bit more. you might have over looked it." Ryo stared at his egg. "That's what got me into this in the first place. Why do you think I'm so good at Magi? What gets me is why the nest was just sitting there. Something's wrong, I can feel it." Just as he said that, the village alarm went off. Yuko freaked. "What's going on?" She wondered. Ryo had a sick feeling someone got hurt. And the smell of smoke didnt make him feel any better. "I gotta go." Yuko stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked. Ryo tried not to answer. The only thing she could hear when Ryo tore away from her was "Kon, Please be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo ran the square only to see it in flames. "Where is everyone? With the village in flames, you'd think they'd meet somewhere." Kon found Ryo and ran up to him. "The others were looking for you and Yuko. Where the hell have you been?" Kon notice the smerk on Ryo's face. "Oh no. No playing hero! we gotta get outta here!" Ryo smiled. "For old times sake. we need to get everyone to safety before i can put these flames out. care to help?" Kon thought for a moment and grabbed his arm. "Im not going to lose you again, You hear me, You fucking ass lick?  
Now stop acting tough and come on!" Ryo tried not to laugh. He didnt know Kon cared so much. At the lake, everyone was relieved to see that Ryo was safe. "If you're gonna play hero, don't forget backup." Kon punched Ryo in the stomoch. "You remember when our parents died? You just had to go after the killer, didnt you? You had so many bruses and cuts on you, I thought you were gonna die. You flatlined twice during the procedure. TWICE! if you flatlined again I.. I.." Ryo hugged him. "That's enough, bro. I know i was an idiot. And at times, i still am." Kon teared up and had a few tears flow down his cheeks. "What would you have done? You know if you used too much magic, it would kill you." Azahara stood up. "He's right, ya know. We know the limit of your powers. and to use it like you do, it hurts Kon worse than the rest of us. we're your friends. Let us help you!" Ryo had a serious look on his face. Kon looked up at him. he knew what that look meant. "I cant do that. i cant put you all in danger." Akane and Yuko looked at each other. " Uh guys, we have no home. what are we gonna do?" Azahara smiled. "You see Kon? he's the best survivalist we know. If anyone can survive out here its him." Ryo still had a serious look on his face. he turned to look at the village. What could have caused the village to burn down? He looked at the tribal burn on his hand. someone out there should know what it ment.

A few miles from the city, a troop of soldiers set up camp with an arsenal of crimson dragon riders. The general, Simon Riddick, was known as the Crimson Flame because of his fire power. "Have you got anything to report?" "Yes. the village was destroyed as ordered. there's nothing left. " Simon smiled. "Good. if there's somthing the king lacks, its strategy. we eliminated the problem, and with half the day to munch." The soldier had more news, but didnt know how to say it. "Uh, there have been rumors of a strong group of children fleeing the village. should we dispose of them?" Simon smiled. "They're just kids. What kind of trouble could they cause an army?" He kind of felt relived by Simon's answer.

After a few miles of wandering the forest, Kon found an old tree house in a clearing. "Hey! we can stay here!" Akane stared at the size of the tree house. the ramp wrapped around the huge tree trunk, complete with oak railings. The tree house itself looked like it could hold seven people. Kon took quick reaction and ran off to the tree house to make sure it was as sturdy as it looked. He ran off and hopped around all over the place. Looked like as if the thing was experiening and inner earthquake and then stopped shortly after. "IT'S GOOD!" was all that was heard before a flopping sound and some snoring. Azahara sat quietly in her room staring at her egg. and she noticed two holes where she staired. "guys....My egg.." Ryo ran over to see what was going on. Ryo just laughed. Azahara looked scared, because she thought she hurt it in some way. then she noticed white smoke comming from the holes. Yuko looked puzzled. "is that normal?" she asked. "very. you have aproximately 5 days untill your egg hatches." Akane smiled. "You're gonna be a mommy soon." Kon walked over with a black dragon on his shoulder. complete with a long whip like tail and medium bat wings. "Check out this bad boy. I love this fucker..." Kon petted his new pet dragon. "Fuck you guys, im playin with my pet.. " Ryo shook his head as he walked off to check on the others. On the way to Akane, Ryo spotted somthing in the forest. It was small and black and wasn't too far from from the tree house. Akane was right in front of it as if she was practicing with it. Ryo got a bad feeling about it.

Akane smiled. "that was a good work out. Well that's enough for today." she slammed her scythe on the ground and it burst into green flames. By the time Ryo got there, the scythe and the black thing was gone. "What the hell happened? what the hell was that black thing?" Akane laughed. "Oh that. i have a secret to tell you. i dont want to tell Kon this untill im ready, So dont tell him, ok?" Ryo got curious. "If there's one thing i know about Kon, it takes a lot to surprise him. But I wont tell him. you have my word." Akane laughed. "Ok, Here goes. Im not who you think I am. That black thing was one of my demon minions from my home, The 6th circle of hell, Cynthonia. I was reborn in my host's body because i wanted to live on earth. i got bored being down there. Then i met Kon. I like him. But if he knew im a lot older than him, He might reject me." Ryo laughed. "You dont know Kon. Beleve it or not, he had a crush on you for a very long time. You should tell him how you feel. And about your past life, leave it like that." Akane happily hugged Ryo. "Thanks Ryo. I knew i could trust you." Ryo smiled. "No worries. I better head back. Yuko asked if i could give her a lesson in Ecology.. I hate that subject." Akane hid behind a nearby tree.

Kon stared directly at Ryo. "Kon! i can explain." Kon punched the nearest tree. The force was so strong, The tree split in half. "You knew i liked her. why?" Akane phased through the tree she was hiding behind. She walked up to Kon and smiled. Akane's Gold dragon, Sparky Snuggled with Outai. Akane hugged Kon. "Please, stop this. I just asked him to keep something from you until im ready to tell you myself. But there's one thing i will take Ryo's advice on." Kon got quiet. "what is it?" Akane turned to Ryo. "Thank you for this. Can you give us--" Ryo walked off and stopped right next to Kon. "You, Brother, are lucky. But i'll let her handle this, ok?"

Kon looked at Ryo. somehow he knew somthing was up. Akane watched him walk away and smiled at Kon. " What's this all about? Is there something I need to know?" Akane smiled and hugged Kon again. "All in due time. I have to wait till the right time to tell you." Kon tried not to get angry. "Tell me now." He said sternly. Akane laughed. "You are cute,but that won't work on me. I WILL tell you. just not this second." The look in her sapphire eyes gleamed a dark blue. There was a darkness that even Kon couldn't pierce through. And this is what Kon liked about her. " I'll bite this once, but dont expect me to do it again." To Kon, Akane's smile looked almost fake. "Understood."

Kon stood there, still a bit steamed, as Akane walked away from him and towards the others, from having to see what happened and then being puzzled about what the hell they BOTH were refering to with the whole 'he's so lucky' crap and then there was all these secrets from Akane. "Great, now I'm pissed with the one I have a massive ass crush on. Fuckin a-... Outai, lets go." Outai took flight from where he was and landed on Kon's head resting carefully and rather snug. "Guess we'd best look for something to eat so that they don't complain about food huh Outai?" Outai just gave a squeal of agreement and Kon just nodded. "I swear, these fuckin secrets better be worth my time or I WILL be out and say fuck it all." He picked up speed as he ran deeper into the forest.

As Yuko was admiring the lessons from Ryo, Akane took rest at some point area of the camp and Azahara was just down right being stupid trying to make a fire so that the egg of hers would stay warm without her having to be around to take care of it all the time. As for Kon, he came back from hunting a few tasty morsels of food from the forest. In one hand was a whole buck with its head twisted 5 times over and facing backwards. Within his other hnd were many ducks dangling from rope made from grass. There were a total of 4 ducks that suffered before death and bring carried there. Kon was bathed in blood and stood at the edge of the camp area huffing and breathing for air since the freakin buck took some time to catch and take down in one fell swoop. Everyone just stared a the sight that they've never seen before in their lives. All except Ryo that is. "Guess I got a bit rusty, Bro." Ryo laughed. "Rusty? Im surprised you were so tame with the ducks. but at least we have food." "You dont want to know about the ducks...." Kon tossed em to Ryo to show him they were more destoyed up close then from a distance. "I'm gonna take a bath, you guys do something with the shit i brought...." Yuko snickered. "You usually cook at home, dont you?" Ryo shrugged. "I dont mind. Besides, Im not as bloodthirsty as my brother." Akane looked at him."You are brave, but you just get stupid with it and getting yourself killed in the process." Ryo just smiled. "I know, i cant help that. its my nature to do things the way i do. I'll try to ease up alright?" Azahara laughed. "Ok, we'll hold you to that."


End file.
